Pelukan Ibu
by Iwashima Fue
Summary: Eren kembali tertidur, memimpikan pelukan ibu.. namun sekarang Eren tidak tahu dimana kehangatan itu berada. Fic for hari kemarin.


**Pelukan Ibu  
**

**Disclaimer: Isayama Hajime**

**Pic: Ichihara from Pixiv**

_Buat_ _mamah.._

* * *

Eren melihat-lihat ke sekitarnya.. banyak anak yang diberikan bunga oleh beberapa orang berkemeja putih, termasuk ia.. Eren polos tidak tahu apa maksud semuanya jadi ia hanya menerima satu bunga mawar berpita itu. Setelah anak-anak di sekelilingnya sudah menerima bunga mawar, mereka semua diberitahu sesuatu pada sang pemimpin dari acara itu.

"Nah, anak-anak! Hari ini adalah hari ibu, jadi.. berusahalah agar kalian menjaganya sampai ibu kalian menerima bunga mawar itu," Eren menyeringai. Hah! Itu gampang sekali.. jika hanya memberi ia juga bisa melakukannya sendiri.

"Mikasa, ayo pulang! Ah.. Armin kami duluan, ya!" Armin tersenyum, mengingat ibu Eren yang masih berada di rumah mereka.. ah, Armin ingin sekali ibunya cepat-cepat kembali ke dalam dinding dan menerima bunga darinya di hari ibu.

Eren berlari terus-menerus.. sampai ia terjatuh. Mikasa langsung menghampiri Eren dan memastikan keadaannya. Eren kembali tersenyum memikirkan ibunya di rumah namun ketika ia melihat bunga mawarnya yang tertindih oleh tubuhnya sendiri—senyum dari wajahnya langsung meluntur, berganti menjadi guratan urat.

"Agh! Kenapa begini?!" Melihat Eren, Mikasa langsung menyodorkan bunga mawar miliknya guna menggantikan mawar milik Eren yang sudah kotor, lusuh dan gepeng. Namun Eren menolak pemberian Mikasa.

"Tidak, kau saja yang berikan pada ibu.." Akhirnya Eren beranjak dari tempatnya terjatuh, menuju tangga rumah sembari membawa mawarnya.

"Kami pulang," Mikasa segera menghampiri ibu dengan pemberiannya setelah selesai mengumpulkan kayu bakar. Gadis itu mengatakan jika hari ini adalah hari untuk ibu.. jadi anak-anak disuruh memberikan satu bunga mawar kepada ibunya masing-masing.

Mendengar hal itu ibu jadi senang mendengarnya, Mikasa merona melihat senyum dan merasakan belaian ibu di kepalanya. Sedangkan Eren hanya diam dan duduk di meja makan sembari melihat Mikasa yang dipuji-puji oleh ibunya.

Tiba-tiba ibu menengok ke arah Eren.

"Eren! Lihat Mikasa! Ia begitu menghargai ibu tapi ada apa denganmu? Cobalah sedikit saja menirunya," Eren langsung membulatkan matanya melihat ibu.. sedangkan Mikasa merasa bersalah melihat Eren. Bocah lelaki itu langsung memukul meja dan menjatuhkan kursi yang tadi ia tumpangi sebentar.

"..Ibu jelek! Ibu tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi!" Eren langsung berlari keluar rumah dan menutup pintu dengan bantingan yang cukup keras, Mikasa ingin menjelaskan apa yang terjadi namun—di kala itu ibu Eren juga merasa sangat bersalah.. melihat bunga mawar lusuh yang ditinggalkan oleh Eren.

"Eren.." Mikasa langsung menarik celemek ibu dan memberitahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sebelum Eren memasuki rumah dan duduk di meja makan.

_Then—_

"Sudahlah Eren, ibumu, 'kan belum tahu kejadiannya," Eren memeluk kakinya.. menyembunyikan isakan tangisnya, kenapa ibunya harus menyamakannya dengan Mikasa? kenapa harus menyamakan dirinya dengan orang lain?

Itu bukan pendidikan..

"..Eren!" Eren segera menengok ke belakang sembari mengelap bekas tangisnya, namun air matanya sungguh tidak tertahankan ketika ibunya membawa bunga mawarnya yang lusuh..

Eren menangis kembali.. ketika merasakan ibunya kini sudah berada di belakangnya dan memeluknya.

"Terimakasih, ya.. dan maaf ibu tidak akan memarahimu seperti itu lagi," ucapnya, lalu Eren membalikkan badannya menghadap ke ibu, membalas pelukannya.

Di sela-sela tangisannya Eren tersenyum dan mengatakan sesuatu..

"..Selahh.. mat hari ibu.. ibu," ibu menyadari sesuatu, ia melihat ke sekitarnya melihat ke arah dua anak yang menatapnya dengan senyum iri. Tiba-tiba tangan itu terbuka lebar, tidak hanya untuk memeluk Eren—ibu Eren menawarkan sesuatu pada yang lainnya.

"Ayo, pelukan ibu tidak hanya untuk satu anak saja," Mikasa dan Armin langsung memeluknya disertai tangis haru.

* * *

_Mother's Hug_

Sudah genap enam tahun semenjak kehangatan itu pergi dari tubuhnya, bahkan Eren sempat bertanya-tanya pada dirinya, kenapa ia masih tetap hidup sampai saat ini? Untuk apa itu? Kenapa harus _beliau_ yang pergi? Kenapa ibu tidak mengajaknya?

_Sraak—sraak—_

Wangi bunga itu membuatnya ingin mengembalikan ibunya. Ibunya yang wangi.. ibunya yang hangat akan senyuman.

Walau seringkali dilihat galak dan kejam karena marah.. karena larangan, tapi hal itu telah berlalu dan dilupakan begitu saja di kala ibu kini telah tiada.

Suara itu memanggil..

".._Eren?_"

Ia sungguh rindu dengan suara lembutnya, dengan sambutan hangatnya ketika ia pulang pasca mencari kayu bakar..

"_Eren.._" Ia ingin kembali mendengarnya..

"_Eren!_"

"Hah?!" Eren terbangun, matanya terbuka lebar.. melihat horor sosok perempuan di depannya. Perempuan dengan surai hitam pendeknya, Mikasa.

"Kopral Levi memanggil semuanya keluar, segera siap-siap.." Eren hanya bisa terdiam, mendengarkan kalimat yang dikeluarkan oleh mulut Mikasa dan melihatnya berjalan menuju pintu barak. Sepertinya setengah ruh Eren masih berada di alam bawah sadarnya.

Namun perlahan lelaki itu segera menyadari situasi yang ia alami saat ini.

Tiba-tiba Eren menggumam.

"..Mimpi?" Mikasa berbalik dan menatap Eren dengan terkejut.

"..Eren, kenapa kau mena—" Eren menyentuh bulu matanya, heran. Kenapa bisa ada air mata yang membasahi pipinya tiba-tiba? Sampai air mata itu jatuh menimpa kemeja yang ia kenakan, ia tetap tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Eh?"

_End—_

* * *

_Author Comment: Mungkin memang terlambat. Ini hanya unggahan hati saya pada Ms. Word.. Ah, saya enggak bisa kasih apa-apa buat ibu saya, tapi memang kasih ibu sepanjang masa, tidak terbalaskan! Mungkin buat hari ini saya bakal mijit kaki ibu saya dan ngasih kupon pijet kaya Shinchan :p._


End file.
